The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention relates to a foldable scooter, in particular to a motorized scooter.
EP 0 836 985 discloses a collapsible scooter. The distance between the wheels determines the size of the scooter also when it is in its collapsed state.
EP 0 362 033 discloses a scooter which can be folded by hinging the front wheel suspension rearwardly. The steering bar must subsequently be folded forwardly over the front wheel.